evergreeenclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cardinalquartz
Cardinalquartz— an extremely kind masculine feline with medium, thin yet muscular limbs, and a reddish orange overcoat, as well as cream and dark red markings throughout his fur, currently residing in [[Evergreenclan|'EvergreenClan']] as a kitten, at the age of 1 moon. Information Name Cardinalquartz was named Cardinalkit because his pelt is much like that of the Cardinal songbird. *'Prefix:' Cardinal New World songbird of the bunting family, having a stout bill and typically a conspicuous crest. The male is partly or mostly red in colour. *'''-suffix:' kit ''traditional kitten suffix. *'Nicknames:' Bird boy Sexuality ' ' Cardinalquartz is a bit too young for this, but he is currently a heterosexual. *'Description:' Heterosexual attracted to women. *'Status:' Single; not looking for a relationship. (Let me know if you want your OC to have a relationship with Cardinalquartz) Birth Cardinalquartz was born on the twenty-ninth of June, he is one moon. Cardinalquartz's zodiac sign is Leo, the star sign of fire and passion. Cardinalquartz was born in summer, and in his home clan, EvergreenClan. *'DOB:' 29.06.2018-- *'Zodiac:' Leo *'Birth Season:' Summer *'Birth Place:' EvergreenClan Voice Cardinalquartz has a quiet yet strong light tone, his tone is quite high, but will deepen over time. His voice is full of passion and excitement, which is fitting for his sweet, quiet and brave personality. When upset, his tone heightens to more of a higher, slightly terrified tone. *'Description:' Lars (Steven Universe) Affiliation Summary Cardinalquartz's loyalties lie in EvergreenClan, he was born here, and he couldn't dream of going anywhere else. *'Affiliation:' [[Evergreenclan|'EvergreenClan']] *'Rank:' Kitten *'Mate:' N/A *'Offspring:' N/A *'Apprentice:' N/A *'Mentor:' N/A *'Thoughts on Clan:' ❝EvergreenClan is amazing! I'm so grateful I was born in such a beautiful clan.❞ History Summary Cardinalquartz lost his mother during kitting alongside one of his siblings, he never met his father either and has been fostered by Oaktail and Rabbittuft. He is very grateful and happy with his current life. *'Previous Groups:' N/A *'Obtained Ranks:' Kitten *'Previous Names:' N/A *'Previous Mates/Crushes:' N/A Journal[Please note that 's journal does not include every single detail of what she did every day/night] Backstory Prior *Many moons ago, two cats named Foxjaw and Wavecrash fell in love. Wavecrash was a beautiful silver and white she-cat and Foxjaw was a brave and strong cream and reddish tomcat. Unfortunately, soon after Wavecrash found out she was deeply pregnant with five kits, Foxjaw went out into the forest and was never seen again. Birth *Moons later, five kits were born, they were each very beautiful, but unfortunately, there were some complications and Wavecrash, alongside one of her kits, died, one of them not even being named before their death. Cardinalquartz was small but strong, so he kept on surviving alongside Shoalkit, Mistykit and Scarletkit. Kithood *Cardinalquartz was fostered by Oaktail and Rabbittuft, and he now had two foster siblings as well named Gullkit and Sandkit. Cardinalquartz is grateful that these cats are kindly caring for him. *Cardinalquartz and Shoalkit go outside the nursery for the first time. They make friends with Gullkit, Goldenkit and Stormpaw. They also met Crowkit. Apprenticehood *N/A Warriorhood *N/A Appearance Summary Cardinalquartz is a handsome, quite adorable normal limbed masculine feline with bright, excited blue-turquoise colored eyes. He looks compact, as well as muscular. He is a short-haired tabby cat. Cardinalquartz has a reddish brown overcoat interlaced with dark red markings scattered all over his body apart from his underbelly, which is a cream color that runs from his nose down to the tip of his tail. He also has other cream markings on his body. Despite seeming small, Cardinalquartz is stronger and faster than he looks. *'Breed:' Chocolate Tabby *'Length:' 37 cm *'Height:' 12 cm *'Weight:' 0.75 lbs *'Scars:' N/A : = Base : = Markings : = Secondary : = Sclera : = Iris : = Ears : = Nose : = Tongue : = Pawpads Personality Summary Cardinalquartz is kind and loyal, never dreaming to leave EvergreenClan, however, he is shy around new people and acts like an introvert, not really conversing with others. He has leadership in his veins but he has to be pushed to show it, and a very mild amount of ambition which mostly transforms into passion. He can be oblivious to others feelings, and he is very honorable. He usually keeps a calm, reserved profile, but he sometimes lets his curiosity get the better of him. When his clan needs him, he will be brave and provide for them. He will never get involved in Shoalkit's or Scarletkit's arguments unless he really needs too. * Positive Traits: Kind, Loyal **''[Other Traits: Honourable, Natural Leader]'' * Neutral Traits Reserved, Somewhat Outgoing **''[Other Traits: Brave, Curious]'' * Negative Traits Introverted, Shy **''[Other Traits: Oblivious, Ambitious/Passionate]'' Kin/Relations Summary Cardinalquartz's father left before he was born, Wavecrash and one other kit died while kitting so Rabbittuft and Oaktail kindly fostered him, caring for him alongside their kits; Sandkit and Gullkit. *'Mate:' N/A *'Mother:' Wavecrash *'Father:' Foxjaw *'Brother:' Shoalkit, Unnamed kit *'Sister:' Scarletkit, Mistykit *'Foster Mother: '''Rabbittuft *'Foster Father:' Oaktail *'Foster Sister: Sandkit *'Foster Brother: '''Gullkit Format adapted by [[User:Apricate|'Apricate]]. Format: Name — Username — Status — Relation — Trust Rate — Bullets — Thoughts — Action Family Wavecrash — Aquariii — Inactive; Dead — Mother— 50% — | | | | | | *''❝I never got to know you, all I know about you is that you were kind and beautiful. Are you watching me from StarClan?❞'' **''Cardinalquartz looks to the stars in wonder.'' Foxjaw — Boltte — Inactive; Unknown — Father— 50% — | | | | | | *''❝Apparently you walked into the vast forest and never returned. What happened?❞'' **''Cardinalquartz looks a tad bit upset, but he hides it by hiding his face with his tail.'' Shoalkit — Blossomwolf70 — Active; Alive— Brother— 99% — | | | | | *''❝Why must you always argue with Scarletkit? Death and arguments will only tear us apart!❞'' **''Cardinalquartz looks slightly annoyed while the two bicker.'' Mistykit — Username — Inactive; Alive— Sister— 100% — | | | | *''❝She tries her best to play despite her ankle issue. She seems so nice.❞'' **''Cardinalquartz wants to hang out with Mistykit, but she doesn't look social at all.'' Scarletkit — Username — Inactive; Alive— Brother— 99% — | | | | *''❝You always bicker with Shoalkit. I would rather not get involved though.❞'' **''Cardinalquartz watches Scarletkit and Shoalkit fighting- again. A hint of concern flashes in his eyes.'' Unnamed kit — Username — Inactive; Dead — Brother— 50% — | | | | | | *''❝I wonder what you would have been like if you had survived?❞'' **''Cardinalquartz looks to the stars once again, sighing quietly.'' Rabbittuft — Jammer3f6qq — Active; Alive — Foster Mother— 100% — | | | | *''❝I really appreciate you looking after me, you're really nice and amazing!❞'' **''Cardinalquartz hugs Rabbittuft, purring contentedly.'' Oaktail — Featherwhiskerdebomb — Active; Alive — Foster Father— 100% — | | | | *''❝Wow! You're so strong and amazing! I want to be a warrior just like you one day!❞'' **''Cardinalquartz is jumping and rolling with a mossball.'' Sandkit — An40 — Active; Alive — Foster Sister— 100% — | | | | | *''❝We're the same age! This is great! But we haven't really talked. I would love to become friends with you.❞'' **''Cardinalquartz wants to meet his sister.'' Gullkit — Cactastic — Active; Alive — Foster Brother— 100% — | | | | | *''❝You're fabulous.❞'' **''Cardinalquartz smiles at his "brother", feeling accepted in the world.'' Other Crowkit — Supergal11 — Active; Alive — Acquaintance— 91% — | | | | *''❝Crowkit prefers to be alone. I just want to be friends though...❞'' **''Cardinalquartz looks sad before padding away.'' Goldenkit — Blossomwolf70 — Active; Alive — Friend— 99% — | | | *''❝Woah! I'm sorry I attacked you, but you are really tall! So is everyone else though, so I'm just tiny.❞'' **''Cardinalquartz bounces up excitedly.'' Stormpaw — Supergal11 — Active; Alive — Friend— 99% — | | | *''❝You seem cheeky, but your pelt is so soft and comfy!❞'' **''Cardinalquartz lays among his brothers and Stormpaw, the soft pelts feeling comforting.'' Trivia For 's trivia, you can ask questions that can be answered, or find out facts that aren't very necessary to the main information included in the rest of the page. *''quartz was decided as Cardinalkit's suffix because in Steven Universe a quartz is a loyal warrior who does anything for their diamond (leader) and is loyal until the end. They have their own ideals and strengths.'' Contact If you'd like a chance to roleplay with Cardinalquartz, contact me! *'Wiki Username': Røsebløssøm *'Animal Jam Username': Roseblossompetal *'Discord Username': Goldfish #8444 Regarding Roleplay *'Threads': No *'Discord': Sometimes *'Animal Jam': Yes Credits Anything that should have credits are provided below!*Credits to 植物 for the current format! Ask for permission before use! *All art credits are linked to the pictures! (This includes bases) Gallery (Art is appreciated) Foxwavedrawnkit3.png|Cardinalkit by Boltte|link=User:Boltte Cardinalkit pixel head.png|Cardinalkit base by RaoMao @ DA!|link=https://www.deviantart.com/raomao/art/F2U-Cat-Pixel-668007019 Cardinalkit EC.png|Cardinalkit IRL